1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device for storing and outputting information concerning events occurring in itself or another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of events occur in, for example, a printer. For example, events such as a paper jam, out of paper, out of toner, etc. may occur. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-34441, a printer is disclosed that stores and outputs the fact that an event has occurred. This printer stores a combination of a destination and an event type for a plurality of destinations. For example, a combination of a manager X1 and ‘out of toner’ is stored, and a combination of a user X2 and ‘out of paper’ is stored. Each time that an event occurs, this printer maps information showing that this type of event has occurred (below, this is termed event occurrence information) with a destination, and stores this in a list. For example, when the printer runs out of toner, event occurrence information showing ‘out of toner’ and the manager X1 are mapped and are stored in the aforementioned list. Further, when the printer runs out of paper, event occurrence information showing ‘out of paper’ and the user X2 are mapped and are stored in the aforementioned list. The printer periodically outputs the stored contents of the list. In this output process, the event occurrence information being stored in the list is output to the destinations with which it is mapped. In the above example, the event occurrence information showing ‘out of toner’ is output to a mail address of the manager X1, and the event occurrence information showing ‘out of paper’ is output to a mail address of the user X2.